


Cloud Uncovered

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, a body-safe fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "First off, let me explain my headcanon really quick.Spirits are not immortal. They can become harder to kill, but they are not immortal. Their believer count determines how hard it it to kill them. A spirit with no followers is basically a powerful human, and they need to sleep and eat to survive, while a spirit with a very large believer count would not need to eat or sleep, and they can withstand basically anything thrown at themNow for the promptJack, as a spirit no one believed in, always needed to eat in order to survive. he would sneak stuff, steal pies cooling on windowsills, and stuff like that. HOWEVER, now that he has more believers, he doesn’t need to eat as much as he used to. He doesn’t know this, however, and continues eating like he always has. this causes him to pack on a few pounds. One of the guardians (or Jamie) finds this adorable.Bonus points if- Jack becomes self conscious whenever anyone brings it up...[cut for length]"In which having obvious physical evidence of an increase in power ends up being really good for Jack. (AKA Sandy knows that he won’t break his mind or body now.)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 21
Collections: Cold Gold Short Fics





	Cloud Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/22/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "- At some point, the guardians have to explain to him exactly why he’s gaining this weight"

“I don’t get it,” Jack said, poking at the new softness of his stomach. He pinched his upper arms and his thighs, frowning. “I don’t change for 300 years, but now I’m getting fat? At least my clothes are changing with me.”  
  
North beamed at him. “Is wonderful sign! You have enough believers that you do not need to eat ordinary food anymore!”  
  
“But I _like_ ordinary food!” Jack said, his face falling.  
  
“Why the gloom? I did not say you cannot eat ordinary food. And, clearly, you have been eating.”  
  
Jack shoves his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt and looks away. “But then I’ll keep getting fatter.”  
  
“So what?” North said, clapping him on the back. “Is no problem for a Guardian!”  
  
“Maybe not for a Guardian in general, but I’m–you know what, never mind,” Jack said, deciding he really didn’t want to explain himself to North at this particular moment. “Thanks for letting me know what was up. I’ve got to go now–see you around!”  
  


* * *

  
  
“So, I can act like everything’s normal, and hope he doesn’t say anything about it. It’s been four months. And he doesn't _know_ like really _know_ what I looked like before, but then again that was what I was hoping for tonight but will he still want to? I mean, I want him, but we’re not the same people and obviously I’m not trying to appeal to myself…”  
  
Jack gulped nervously as he flew into view of Sandy’s cloud. “Don’t chicken out this time,” he told himself. “Sure, he’s tens of thousands of years older than you and can probably compare you to various actual gods and forces of nature and also you look like a marshmallow now but sure. Sure. Okay. Sure.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Sandy smiled at Jack as he peered over the edge of the cloud, scooting over and motioning for Jack to join him.  
  
“If you insist,” said Jack, trying to sound casual, scooting onto the cloud so that he was lying on his stomach in the soft, shifting dreamsand surface.  
  
Sandy winked at him and lay down next to Jack so their faces were level.  
  
Jack puzzled over a few of the rapidly changing sand symbols above Sandy’s head–though he could tell they were slowed for his benefit–and blushed when he realized Sandy was saying that Jack didn’t seem to be much of one for conversation tonight.  
  
“Uh–no–I mean–yes–I mean–whatever seems good? I just thought this would be more comfortable? The dreamsand’s so soft.” There, a fact. Excellent.  
  
Sandy smiled again, slowly. He leaned forward and kissed Jack lightly on the lips. You should see how it feels against your skin, he signed with a wicked twinkle in his eye.  
  
“Sandy…I…I know I said the next time I came to your cloud I would want…but I…”  
  
Sandy backed up a little. It’s okay, he signed. We have plenty of time. But you are very tempting.  
  
“Well, that’s just…just a guess, right, Sandy? I mean, I wear this sweatshirt all the time and…”  
  
Sandy looked at him for a long moment. It’s not a guess, he signed.  
  
“But if I’ve changed in the last few months…”  
  
Before he could find a conclusion to his sentence, Sandy reached up to cup his cheek. I still know I want you, Jack.  
  
Jack was sure he was going to say something to that, but then Sandy’s symbols dissolved into fireworks rather than their normal calm swirling away. Sandy grinned in delight and brought his other hand up to hold Jack’s other cheek. “Uh, Sandy?” Jack asked, his voice somewhat muffled as Sandy smushed his face.  
  
And here I was, worrying about you! Sandy’s signs seemed to read, as the dreamsand cloud flipped Jack over onto his back. Before Jack could say anything, Sandy slipped his hands under Jack’s sweatshirt, pushed it up, and slid his hands along the new plumpness of Jack’s belly, to leave them resting at the top of the curve while he looked at Jack with a triumphant expression.  
  
Sandy’s hands were very warm, as was the look in his eyes, and it took Jack a few tries to understand what he was saying. I was worried about you, already a Guardian and eating all those cookies at North’s and still staying so skinny, where were your believers? But this winter’s been good to you.  
  
“So you don’t mind?”  
  
Are you still going to let yourself be naked around me?  
  
“Um, yes, that is definitely back on the table,” Jack said as Sandy’s hands started to wander further over his skin.  
  
Sandy signed a thumbs-up with dreamsand, unwilling to break contact with Jack, and pushed him down against the cloud with another kiss. The kiss dizzied Jack almost at once, seeming more than lips and tongue, seeming to include bright golden afternoons and dreams colored by festival music on hot summer nights and the smell of the bonfires reaching up to touch the round orange harvest moon.  
  
“Was that normal?” Jack asked breathlessly when Sandy broke the kiss to work on taking off the rest of his clothes.  
  
I hope so, Sandy signed. He patted Jack’s belly again. Now that I can see you’re powerful enough to handle it.  
  
“What if I get skinny again?”  
  
Sandy looked thoughtful for a moment before a cartoon light bulb appeared above his head. You’ll have to learn how to kiss me like I kissed you. It’ll take practice.  
  
“Oh…okay,” said Jack. “Then I guess we’d better get started.”


End file.
